


your best friend's time traveling daughter

by vexatioustothespirit



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, aka my comfort zone, alcohol use I guess, and a couple dorks, just some light nonsense, mostly silly but a bit sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 08:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexatioustothespirit/pseuds/vexatioustothespirit
Summary: “Lucina,” Chrom said, still laughing, “Men in general aren’t exactly Robin’s type.”Lucina, bless her heart, still had her nose scrunched in both confusion and fury.“I’m gay,” Robin clarified, out of breath from laughter. “Very definitely gay.”





	your best friend's time traveling daughter

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the support conversations between Robin and Lucina where Lucina accuses Robin of trying to seduce Chrom
> 
> can't lie, I haven't played this game in over a year, this just suddenly came to me and I pretended I still remembered the plot of the game
> 
> (I'm supposed to be writing for another fandom oh well)

Things have really soured between Lucina and Robin recently.

It’s not like their relationship was ever really  _ great _ \--Lucina always seemed untrusting and wary toward Robin. However, they had almost settled into something of a routine that felt nearly normal and, daresay, amicable. That is until…

Robin presses her hands to the bridge of her nose and sighs as she recalls the memory. Until one day at camp…

_ Robin and Chrom were discussing strategy over a meal. She had been in the middle of describing the terrain of an upcoming battle and how they might use it to their advantage when a fuming Lucina stormed over to them.  _

_ Furious, Lucina had demanded to know what their clandestine meeting was about, Robin moved to assure her that the duo were exhausted from a long day and wanted some quiet space to prepare, but Lucina was having none of it. Her accusations grew in fervor until she finally accused Robin of trying to seduce Chrom. _

_ At that comment, both Robin and Chrom froze and then simultaneously burst into laughter. Lucina, thrown off by this, demanded to know what was going on. _

_ “Oh Lucina,” Robin said in between laughs. “He’s… not exactly my type.” _

_ Now red-faced and indignant, Lucina replied, “Oh and I’m just supposed to believe that?!” _

_ “Lucina,” Chrom said, still laughing, glancing toward Robin for permission and receiving a nod in acknowledgement, “Men in general aren’t exactly Robin’s type.” _

_ Lucina, bless her heart, still had her nose scrunched in both confusion and fury. _

_ “I’m gay,” Robin clarified, out of breath from laughter. “Very definitely gay.” _

_ Lucina’s jaw snapped shut. There was another beat, then Lucina scowled and whirled away.  _

_ “Oh geeze,” Chrom said, finally starting to calm down. “I guess I shouldn’t have laughed too hard, that wasn’t very father-ly, I’ll go talk to her.”  _

_ “Good luck,” Robin said, still chuckling. Trying to seduce Chrom. What a concept. _

Presently, however, that entire encounter had become something of a nuisance to the functionality of the group. Robin hadn’t quite realized how useful it had been to have Lucina wanting to be involved with everything she did. Sure, it had been annoying at times, but having Lucina be distant from her and hard to get into a war council meeting was proving far more tedious. Robin had resolved to go apologize to Lucina for laughing so hard, but the other woman was difficult for her to locate. Any time she saw her blue hair in a group and moved to go speak to her, by the time she’d gotten there, Lucina was gone.

Robin sighs. Even Chrom, often oblivious, had noticed the clear rift between his daughter and tactician. She needed to smooth things over, if not for the sake of the army as a whole, then for his personal sake. Is your best friend’s daughter supposed to be this much trouble?

(Well, to be fair, most people’s best friend’s daughters aren’t time traveling warriors from a war-torn hellscape.)

\--

“What the  _ hell _ was that?” demands Lucina.

“Oh, you’re talking to me again?” Oops, that is more childish than she intends, but Robin’s nerves are on edge from barely making it through the last battle--the battle that they couldn’t plan for properly since a  _ particular _ royal has been making herself  _ incredibly _ difficult to work and plan with. 

Lucina ignores her remark anyway. “I had it handled there, you interfering nearly got us both killed!” 

Normally, Robin isn’t prone to being so argumentative, but she’s had it up to here with Lucina lately. “Are you kidding me? Those soldiers came out of nowhere, you were horribly outnumbered because you were going totally off on your own! I saved your ass.”

“You did  _ not, _ ” growls Lucina, her eyes narrowed and her voice low. “And I was not!” Robin throws her arms up in exasperation.

“How would you even know?! You’ve barely come to any of my meetings lately, how would you be aware of the plans that I’ve busted my ass making for this army? Hell, you’ve spent no time at all around me lately when you used to follow my every move.” 

Surprisingly, Lucina doesn’t have a snide remark, so Robin takes the opportunity to continue speaking. “Look, Lucina, I’m sorry for having laughed at you when you accused me of trying to seduce Chrom.” (Even in her heated state it is an effort to not crack a smile at the thought of it) “I didn’t mean to be an ass, I’ve just never been secretive about it and most of the shepherds are aware that I fancy women and not men.” 

Lucina is still uncharactaristically silent, so Robin once again continues, “Are you uncomfortable with it?” 

Lucina blinks. “With what?”

“The fact that I like women.” 

Lucina stiffens. “No, it’s not that, I--” She looks panic stricken for a moment as her face reddens, then she quickly clears her throat. “I accept your apology,” she says curtly before whirling around and briskly striding away.

Robin puts her face in her hands and lets out a long, frustrated groan.

\--

Lucina starts regularly attending strategy meetings again. Even more than that, she becomes something  _ close _ to friendly with Robin, who isn’t quite sure why this is happening (she personally feels their conversation after the last battle had not gone well at all) but seeing them get along is making Chrom happy so she decides not to question it. 

\--

“We fight well together,” Lucina comments after a battle, sheathing her sword. 

Robin smiles. “Told you it works better when we plan together.” 

Lucina laughs. It is probably just the adrenaline from the battle but---

It makes Robin feel a certain way that she is definitely not supposed to feel about her best friend’s time traveling daughter. 

\--

The defeat of Walhart is a cause for celebration.

Robin knows their troubles are far from over, but the men and women in their army need this moment of joy in order to steel themselves for the battles ahead, and she’s no exception. 

Wine and ale are running freely through the camp and Robin can’t help but treat herself to a couple-three-four glasses. Her head is pleasantly hazy as the shepherds make toasts to Chrom and to his tactician. Every time she raises her glass in recognition and laughter and drinks deeply. 

After a point, she excuses herself to go find Chrom (who had last been seen chugging an outrageous amount of ale in his honor) and instead finds Lucina.

Smiling, her head delightfully adrift, she asks if Lucina has been partaking. Lucina, proper as always, stiffly says that she has not, for she always needs to be prepared, but the color in her cheeks betrays her words. 

“People need time to relax and celebrate or else they’ll crack from all the pressure we’re under.” She points at Lucina to further emphasize her point. “Try and deny it, but you are definitely people.” 

She expects either a smile or a denial, but instead Lucina looks just past the tactician, a far-off look in her eyes.

“I guess I never really got the chance to be just… people.” 

Robin places her hand to her chin, deep in thought. “I woke up a few years ago in the middle of a field with no memory. Maybe I never really got to be people either.”

There’s a beat where they study each other intensely, then Lucina laughs, then Robin laughs. 

“I guess… I find it hard to relax, knowing what I know about the future,” Lucina admits. 

“It would be good for you, you always act like you’ve got the weight of the world on your shoulders.” 

Lucina stiffens. “Well--”

“Alright, you do have the weight of the world on your shoulders,” acquiesces Robin with a shrug. “But you don’t have to carry it alone, you know? We’re all here with you. Chrom’s here, I’m here…” Robin starts to lose her train of thought as she looks up and realizes how close she’s gotten to Lucina. Her eyes, so brilliant and blue and fierce, now slightly out of focus and partially lidded, her cheeks, rosy and flushed, her mouth, pink and slightly open…

Robin jerks back at that sudden thought, nearly stumbling over her own two feet. She laughs, and after a moment Lucina laughs, too. Her stomach churns at the sound.

“You’re right. I’m… glad to have you,” Lucina says softly. There is another beat, then, Lucina excuses herself, saying she needs to find her father. Robin agrees.

Lucina waits another moment, then strides away. Robin watches her go.

Yup, that is  _ definitely _ not supposed to be how you feel about your best friend’s time traveling daughter.

\--

Everything had gone to shit.

She’d given Validar the Fire Emblem. She’d given  _ Validar _ the  _ Fire Emblem.  _

Chrom, in his never ending kindness, had forgiven her instantly, saying it was out of her control and that she had the power to fight it and he would never give up on her, but she is less kind toward herself. The only thing keeping her from running away right now is a desire to make up for what she’d done. But how could she, when she could just as easily be manipulated by Validar?

Her dark and morose thoughts are interrupted by someone asking to speak with her. Lucina. They talk of Chrom, and what a noble man he is, and how thankful Lucina is to have gotten this chance to know him—a chance she did not have in her timeline. And then the conversation shifts and Lucina has her sword—her father’s sword—drawn and leveled at Robin.

“You’re going to be the one that kills him,” she says, all steel and fire. “I’m sure of it.”

Robin doesn’t have a defense. Not after her actions today. Maybe she  _ is _ the one who does it.

“Maybe you’re right,” she murmurs, looking at her hands—the ones that betrayed her mere hours ago. 

“You understand I can’t let that happen. There’s too much at stake. I’ve seen it.” Just for a second, Robin thinks she sees Lucina’s blade waver. 

“I know. And I….” She looks up again, meeting Lucina’s gaze, unable to finish her thought.

Lucina’s breathing becomes unsteady. “I have to kill you,” she says, softer than before. Robin closes her eyes and resigns herself with a sigh.

“Very well,” she says, softly and yet far too loud and heavy all at the same time. She opens her eyes to once again meet Lucina’s. “I forfeit my life.” Her eyes pricking with the hint of tears as she tries to steel her face, she holds her arms outstretched, far from any sword or tome. “Do what you must.”

How cruel fate is that it has come to this.

“I… I must…”

Lucina’s knuckles gripping Falchion are white. Finally, she takes a step forward, and the sound of it causes Robin’s heart to drop. “Please don’t drag this out,” she finally says, with a short, chopped laugh as a tear finally breaks through. “I’d rather just get it over with.” Once again, she looks into Lucina’s eyes. “Please.” 

“I….” Lucina falters, and then a dark expression crosses her features and she raises her sword. Despite her resolve, Robin instinctively winces, preparing herself for a blow that never comes.

There’s a clatter as Lucina throws Falchion on the ground. “Damn you!” she shouts, her voice breaking. “You… you got me to trust you just to—just to make the betrayal hurt more and I—I still can’t…” Gritting her teeth, she strides toward Robin and grasps the front of her robe in her hand. Robin, suffering from emotional whiplash and rather surprised she is still breathing, is too startled to react. 

“Why… why did you do this?” Her tone, almost pleading, is not one Robin has heard before from her. 

“I…” begins Robin, not knowing what to say. “I… I didn’t… I never…”

Lucina’s grip on Robin tightens. “Damn you!” she repeats with more fervor. “I was right about you from the start l, I can’t believe I trusted you and now I… now I can’t…” She finally levels the full weight of her gaze on Robin. It is fury and it is anger and it is  _ pain _ and it is hurt and all of it burns so powerfully and so ferociously.

“Lucina…” 

“Don’t!” she yells, a tear finally escaping. “Don’t… I can’t… you… you….”

She leans forward and kisses Robin.

It is rushed and it is strong and it is sloppy and it is the last thing Robin expects and just as soon as it begins it is over.

“Damn you,” Lucina repeats softer, her grip on Robin’s robes released. Robin merely stares back, mouth agape, any semblance of coherent thought long gone. 

After a moment, Lucina grits her teeth and punches her in the face. 

Robin falls to the ground, her hand flying to her bloodied nose and Lucina leaves. She doesn’t call after her.

“Ow,” she finally mutters to herself. With one hand, she tries to stop the blood, and with the other she touches her still-tingling (partially blood-soaked) lips.

She hears footsteps and looks up to see Chrom. After staring at Robin for a moment, he finally opens his mouth.

“What the fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> all of my favorite ships have a point where one tries to kill the other. should I be concerned? probably


End file.
